1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing apparatus, and especially relates to an over voltage protection testing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply apparatus is a very common electronic apparatus. Besides supplying power, the power supply apparatus has many other functions, such as over voltage protection function.
The over voltage protection function very important for the power supply apparatus. Therefore, testing the over voltage protection function of the power supply apparatus is also very important. Generally speaking, an over voltage protection testing apparatus is used for testing the over voltage protection function of the power supply apparatus.
However, the over voltage protection testing apparatus of the related art includes following disadvantages.
1. An extra testing voltage source is required for testing the over voltage protection function of the power supply apparatus.
2. The extra energy is released slowly after the testing of the over voltage protection function of the power supply apparatus is finished.
3. The circuit structure is complicated and costly.